


【鱼进锅/岳郭】渣男改造计划

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【鱼进锅/岳郭】渣男改造计划

本世界

老谦儿又和朋友喝酒去了，回来带着胖儿讨厌的酒气。他不仅没有悔改之意，还起了一度春风的心思，结果不出意料的被胖儿一气之下踢出家门。弱小又无助的老谦儿坐在门口顶不住困意歪着脑袋睡了起来。

异世界

于谦又在酒吧喝的不认人，吐完之后趴在酒吧后门，睡的昏天黑地。

异世界

老谦儿是被冷风吹醒的，他睁开眼睛一愣，明明刚才还在角儿家门口呢，怎么转眼就到了酒吧？

他捂着脑袋慢慢扶墙站起来，环顾四周有点懵，开始怀疑自己。这是北京吗，为什么我忽然不认道了。

他拿出手机，这也明显不是自己的手机，他摁了一下，结果指纹解锁竟然成功了。

看着壁纸他愣了一下，这个美完颜竟然还挺好看的男人。。。这不是刘颖吗。。。自己想死吧，拿他当壁纸。。。

想也没想直接就要换壁纸，但是图库里，他发现，除了刘颖竟然也没什么别的。。。

他赶紧全选删除，然后随手拍了个街边夜景做了桌布。

打开微信，发现置顶是刘颖，自己头像是一个男人的背影，不用猜就知道是刘颖，朋友圈背景也还是他，老谦儿抓抓头发，什么鬼啊都是。

全换成刚才拍的夜景之后，他终于有勇气打开他角儿的头像，是一本书的角，很有艺术感，但是打开之后，聊天页面竟然什么内容都没有，他觉得世界变得魔幻。

他颤抖着手，发了第一条消息：角儿，我错了，您别跟我开玩笑了。

几乎是秒回，只有两个字：抱歉。

老谦儿觉得有门儿，或许他角儿忽然原谅自己了呢。

他弯着嘴角，继续打道：您不用道歉，都是我的错，您来接我吧，我找不回去啊。

他想看见胖儿，现在这么魔幻只有看见胖儿他才有安全感。

那边还是秒回：好，您能把定位发给我吗？

于老谦谦儿听话的把定位发给他。

坐在酒吧后门楼梯上，他打开浏览器，输入郭德纲三个字，弹出来个小瓷娃娃，怎么比真人还美。他笑了笑，多可爱。

保存了几张他认为最好看的，把自己社交软件，壁纸头像背景都换了。

觉得还不太够，发了条朋友圈，放上他角儿的美照，配了四个字：不忘初心。

他骄傲极了，又正能量又浪漫，不愧是我。

刚发完，刚被撤销置顶的人就给他发了消息，他点开，说些莫名其妙的，什么夫妻关系好了他开心啊之类的。

他皱着眉头向上翻了翻，越翻越生气，这不就现实版舔狗和绿茶婊的对话？

这个世界怎么了？

本世界

于谦是被冻醒的，睁眼在家楼道里，一时有点懵，自己是怎么回来的？

正懵着身后的门打开了，他坐在地上，仰着头看过去，那个人背着光，但也能看出来心情并不好。

于谦一愣，这个人从来没和自己这个态度过，他觉得有点奇怪。

胖儿已经有点后悔了，让哥哥在外边受冻，但是总不能让他去低头道歉吧，再说平时也是哥哥来哄自己的。

他正冷着脸等着他爱的抱抱，没想到于谦阴着脸站起来，一把把他推开，兀自进了屋。

胖儿：？？？？？？

异世界

郭德纲是在在老谦儿怀疑人生的时候来的，自己开车来的。

老谦儿：你背着我学车了？

因为醉酒，慢慢走近时，老谦儿才看清郭德纲的脸。

老谦儿：怎么这么好看了？！

郭德纲走到他面前，微微低着头，“让您久等了。”

老谦儿愣了一会才反应过来，赶紧摇头带摆手，“不久不久。”

坐上副驾驶，老谦儿一直盯着他看，太不对劲了。

本世界

于谦径直走进了洗手间，洗漱照镜子的时候才看见自己，又老又丑还特么驼背。。

这到底怎么回事？

异世界

推门进去，一改以前富丽堂皇活泼向上的风格，反而是一种灰白色调，冷清又压抑。

他脱了皮鞋摸摸墙，“哪天刮刮大白啊，灰色不行啊。”

郭德纲听了一愣，背对着他轻轻嗯了一声。

老谦儿还没忘自己喝完酒之后就特别想他，直拉住身前人的手腕，轻轻一拉就带进自己怀里，歪着头，冲着人耳朵吹热气，“角儿，我知道错了，您别怪我了，生气气着自己怎么办？”

怀里人没说话，但也没挣脱，乖乖的窝在他怀里，过了一会又轻轻的嗯了一声，

他知道角儿心情不好，又拿脑袋拱了拱，用嘴唇轻柔的吻上他的颈侧，手臂慢慢收紧。怀里人这回有些发抖，像是冷了。

但其实是害怕，他害怕和于谦上床。因为太过粗暴，每次和他做完都遍体鳞伤。不过好在于谦不怎么碰他，这半年只昨天回来一趟，和他说要孩子的事，让他准备准备，就匆匆离开了。

老谦儿手顺着他的胳膊向下滑，握住他的双手，果然冰凉。做做运动就不冷了。他把他转过来，轻轻的吻上，手指探进衣物里，怎么这么瘦了？是自己太久没和他做了饿着他了？

于老谦儿拉扯着他把他按在卧室床上，这才舍得深吻，吻着吻着就觉得不对，角儿吻技有这么好？难道是背着自己偷偷学习了？

俩人渐渐都起了细汗，也渐渐赤诚相待。于谦感叹，虽然摸着不如以前肉肉的，可是该长肉的地方也没少长。郭德纲感受着老谦儿的阴茎磨蹭着自己的私处，他紧紧抓着身下的床单，等着老谦儿的进入。

谁想老谦儿这个时候突然去翻床头柜，郭德纲不敢问，只是乖乖躺着，歪着头看着他。边翻还边念叨，“哎？润滑油避孕套呢？我明明我都有准备啊。”

郭德纲听了又一愣，转过头去不说话。

老谦儿挠挠头，看着他嘿嘿笑，“角儿……”

郭德纲又转过头等着他继续说下去，老谦儿看看自己的胯下。郭德纲像是懂了，他坐起来，爬过去，把老谦儿轻轻压在床上，红唇张开，轻轻含住龟头，老谦儿一激灵……

什么鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊！！我只是想互相用手啊啊啊！！

这难道是角儿的心意？他还没被这么对待过，他觉得这个地位自己可能要登基了。

放开时郭德纲还故意用舌头舔了一下，要不是老谦儿定力足，估计得当时缴械。郭德纲歪头看了他一眼，继续埋头苦干。

薄唇轻轻将阴茎含进去，老谦儿看见自己那东西在他嘴里的形状，结果更加兴奋。这边小手也没闲着，伺候着他没含进去的那部分。深喉使他有呕吐的感觉，只咕噜咕噜的声音从喉咙里传出来。

这谁受得住，任老谦儿再有经验也忍不住了，他赶紧起身要他躲开，可郭德纲也没躲，等他射完只坐在他腿边咳嗽的脸都红了。

老谦儿赶紧捏他的下巴，“快吐快吐！”

郭德纲眼含委屈抬头看着他，“可是已经咽了呀。”

老谦儿爱的不行，把他扑在床上，啃着脖子，先用手安抚，看着也要给他口，郭德纲赶紧将腿并上抱住，“不用……您休息就好……”

老谦儿觉得好奇怪，“您都给我弄了我不能不管您啊。”

郭德纲只把自己埋进腿里，“不用的……”

老谦儿看他这个样子，也不愿意再逼他，“那我去洗澡，您要一起吗？”

郭德纲听了赶紧摇头。

以前他不懂，只是有一次于谦骗他去了浴室。

冰冷的水柱猛冲下来打在身上，膝盖跪在地上，承受两个人的重量，在瓷砖上磨的渗了血。后来实在受不住，脸也贴在地上，毫无尊严。

那次之后他因为发烧和膝盖受伤，三天都没爬起来床。

那三天有多难熬只有他自己知道。

于谦发泄完把他扔在浴室里就离开了，他趁着自己还有力气，给自己洗干净，膝盖上了药就趴下了。谁知道睡一觉就醒不过来，意识开始不清，他也不知道自己睡了多久，后来因为实在太饿太渴，眼皮才睁开。

他眯着眼，看着临睡之前放在床头柜上的水杯，近在咫尺，却怎么也喝不到嘴边。

看了一会，脑子又开始昏沉，就又睡过去了。

等再醒过来已经是在医院了，旁边是板着脸的岳云鹏。

郭德纲浑身无力，但是因为挂水，比之前要好很多，他抬起手打了一下离他近的手背，“不许这样对你的师父。”

岳云鹏表情缓和了一些，捏住他的手腕放进被子里，“我错了，要再睡会吗？”

郭德纲把头歪过去，“要的要的。”说完就又睡了。

老谦儿看着眼前敏感的郭德纲很无奈的叹口气，自己起身去了。

看着镜子里，帅气翻翻儿的自己，这还说什么相声，直接去当电影明星不好吗？

这也太魔幻了。。。

他怀疑自己做梦了，赶紧洗澡就去找自己的角儿。回来人家已经侧身躺下了，看着那一包，他觉得可爱，掀开被窝，竟然也香香的，估计已经洗漱过了。郭德纲忽然转过身来，有些惊讶的看着他。

这是他自己的卧房，于谦从不与他在一个床上过夜。

老谦儿呵呵笑，紧紧扑住他抱住他，“睡吧我的角儿。”

本世界

胖儿肺已经炸了，于老谦儿，你行！你真行！！

他抱着肩膀看着于谦从卫生间出来，“你有什么话要对我说吗？”

于谦把自己手里的毛巾扔给他，“要不是明天要去医院，你以为我会回来？”

胖儿抓住了重点，“您身体怎么了？”

于谦不耐烦极了，“你就这么盼着我有病？”

胖儿觉得莫名其妙。

他翻了个白眼，“明天要做孕前检查和签字。”

胖儿把毛巾又扔他脑袋上，于谦抓着毛巾，回头极震惊的看着他，“你有病吧！”

“你有病吧！谁特么做孕检？要怀也是你怀知道吗？！”

于谦怀疑的嗯？一声。

郭德纲绝对不敢这么和自己说话，自己身体又这么大变化。。。

于谦有些反应过来了。

异世界

老谦儿第二天醒过来，身边没有软乎乎的小胖子，有点失落。

爬起来洗漱去找，结果人在给自己准备早餐。

他坐在位子上，最后一个盘子正好端上来。精致的西式早餐。但是只有一份。

老谦儿看着站在一边的郭德纲，“您怎么不吃啊？”

郭德纲又低下头，“要做检查的，不能吃东西。”

老谦儿赶紧抓着他的手腕，关心着问，“您怎么了？”

郭德纲摇摇头，“不论身体有没有问题，在受孕之前都要检查的。”

老谦儿惊了，“什么啊，就受孕啊？？？？？”

郭德纲继续低头不说话。

老谦儿已经明白，自己可能已经到了另一个世界，而且这个世界的自己，看起来，不是个东西。

他还是把早餐吃了，毕竟是郭德纲亲手做的，他胡噜一把就收拾穿衣服了。

边穿边问，“用和大夫提前说一声吗？”

郭德纲给他穿外套，“不用的。”

到了医院他才明白，这个世界的医疗资源真的很富裕了。。。

两个人一进医院，就有服务人员给他俩填表，引老谦儿进了诊室，郭德纲则被引到另一个科室。

医生面无表情的给了他一张单子，他认真的看了看，前边都还好，后边就越来越悬乎，什么对身体影响极大，极易留后遗症，各种并发症且不可逆，可预测缩短寿命10到20年。

老谦儿没等看底下就炸了，“这什么鬼东西啊？！你这是正规医院吗？！”

医生托托眼镜，“在这个领域我们医院是最专业的，这个您不用怀疑。”

老谦儿还要继续说，郭德纲已经被护士掺进来了，穿着病号服，脸色也变得惨白。

老谦儿见人连忙起身从护士怀里接过人，“他的衣服呢？”

另一个护士进来，把他装衣服的袋子递给老谦儿。

“检查费用我缴一下。”

“这个费用已经付完了。”

“那我们可以走了吧。”

“当然。”

老谦儿听音儿赶紧把郭德纲抱起来往出走。

郭德纲只得搂着他的脖子，轻轻的说，“您放我下来，让人看见不好。”

老谦儿觉得好笑，“您都要给我生孩子了，还有什么见不得人的。”

郭德纲认真的说：“不可以的，您说过我们不可以让别人知道这层关系的，影响很大的。”

这层关系。。

老谦儿想已经到生孩子这步了，估计已经结婚了，这特么还是隐婚。。

隐婚就算了，这边隐婚，那边把刘颖的相片给全世界看，这是特么双标狗吧。

等等……外人看来岂不是觉得他还是个痴情种子？

卧槽！这老狗太狗了！

老谦儿有点无语，自己来这世界净当狗了。

他把怀里人抱的更紧些，“骗您的，什么都不如您重要。”

怀里的人忽然就红了脸，只把脸埋在自己胸前不说话。

本世界

于谦已经适应了这个开车会堵，买东西要排队，娱乐设施匮乏的年代。

他坐车里掐着烟，内心吐槽，怎么这么呛……

但碍于面子他没咳嗽，硬抽。

好在他这个世界的朋友和那个世界的都一样，他拿出堪比老年机的手机，有点无语。

这人怕不是有毒，那么大岁数整这么些东西，太油了……

他受不了壁纸是郭小胖，迅速换成了街边花花草草。

朋友们憋的眼珠子都红了，可下把他盼来了。

于谦大手一挥：今天喝个够！

异世界

老谦儿想依着这张皮，好好补偿一下自己的这位“老婆大人”，回家之后迅速披上围裙准备战斗。

郭德纲这回只是坐在一旁乖乖看着他。刚洗完菜，郭德纲忽然开口，“不如去师父家里吃吧，今天周末，先生不去团里。”

老谦儿忽然就顿住了。

先生……

那个人，只肯在德纲梦里出现的人……

郭德纲只是深深的看着他的后背。

等到眼泪滴到手背上，老谦儿才回过神，蹭了一把脸，回道：“把菜带着吧，正好我去怹家做去。”

本世界

于谦喝到有点迷离的时候，聊天下意识透露出他对郭小胖的不尊重，朋友们听完之后迅速安静下来，只盯着他看。

于谦觉得奇怪，怎么了这是……

都瞪我干嘛？？？？

朋友说：“谦儿哥，您都五十了，怎么还跟小孩儿似的。”

我怎么了嘛？！

“您这状态不对啊，有什麽事好好聊聊，没什么聊不开的。昂？实在不行，让让他，他也不容易。”

他怎么不容易了？？

上有师父罩，下有徒弟帮，中间有我谁敢对他说三道四？

于谦觉得莫名其妙简直。

异世界

还是郭德纲开车，老谦儿抱着洗好的菜坐在副驾驶。因为觉得西装太板人，换了套运动服，看起来年轻有活力。

车停在一个别墅楼前，也是玫瑰园。

老谦儿静静的抬头看着，郭德纲也静静的看着他。

过了一会眼睛酸了，他对郭德纲笑了笑，“走吧，上楼吧。”

本世界

于谦查了关于郭小胖以前事，糟心到入不了眼。

他气的肺要炸，徒弟竟然敢这么炸翅？？

难道自己不应该早就把这徒弟脑袋拧下来了？

这个油腻的看不下去的老头为什么敢告自己的人？

自己还没死呢，为什么那群老头敢搞反三俗……

他带着满脸问号看着郭小胖，胖儿：“你这么看我干嘛？”

于谦：“你还好吧。。。”

胖儿：“你有病吧。。。”

异世界

老谦儿咬着嘴唇，紧张的手心冒冷汗。郭德纲只是轻轻盖住他的手背不说话。屋里拖鞋的声音越走越近。

门终于打开了，老谦儿话都忘了说，只是愣愣的看着他。

侯耀文觉得今天的于谦很奇怪，没了以往的凌厉，反而更温柔醇厚了。

郭德纲牵着他的手，给侯耀文轻轻鞠了一躬，“先生，今天来看看您。”

侯耀文赶紧让路，“快进来快进来！”

老谦儿规规矩矩坐在沙发上，眼珠都不错的看着侯耀文，给他看的只发毛。

“我说谦儿少爷，您是有事求我吗？有事就说好吧，这样看着我怪难受的。”

老谦儿终于被嘲讽的回过神来，“哦哦哦，没什么事，我去做饭。”说着起身奔厨房。

侯耀文带着探究看着郭德纲，郭德纲笑了下摇摇头表示自己不知道是什么情况。

本世界

于谦对于自己不再位高权重这件事耿耿于怀。

郭小胖磕着瓜子：“身外之物你在意什么？再说，这也不是你欺负我的理由呀，跟你那边的我好好过日子，开开心心的不好吗？”

于谦拍桌子，“妇人之仁！你懂什么？！没我这个位子，你上哪撒野去？！”

郭小胖翻白眼，“这个世界不也没你这个位子吗？我不也照样撒野了吗？况且……”小胖扫了他一下，“那个我敢撒野？我看是你自己撒野叭……”

于谦被嘲讽的脑子疼，又无法反驳，赶紧找冰块敷脑子去了。

异世界

侯耀文果然在饭桌上问到了于谦最近的工作，搞的老谦儿措手不及。

自己不是说相声的嘛？为什么搞的自己像什么政要又像什么企业家？？

郭德纲见状赶紧给他打圆场，侯耀文被哄的开心果然不再追问。

老谦儿看了一眼郭德纲，郭德纲也看了他一眼。

原来他早就知道了……

晚上他们终于从侯先生家脱身，刚坐在车上，老谦儿就问他，“明明看出来了，为什么不揭穿，还要带我来这？”

郭德纲把着方向盘低着头，“我想让先生安心。”

他们两个的婚姻只有侯耀文知道。那么聪明的人，细枝末节就知道郭德纲的婚姻生活并不幸福。可是，每当侯耀文有意无意的问起，他总要说于谦很好，于谦对他很好，他很开心一类的话。

不被听见倒好，被于谦听到又免不了被讽刺，说他是戏子，是惯会演戏的，说他不知道矫情给谁看。

老谦儿瞬间明白了，他忽然没话说了。

本世界

郭小胖把演出单交给他，特意嘱咐道：“记得写的这几天别出去浪了。”

于谦没懂什么意思，接过去疑惑的看着他。

“看我干嘛？”

于谦像是遇见了世界上最荒诞的事，“你让我说相声？”

郭小胖也觉得荒诞，“否则呢？你不就是说相声的吗？别告诉我你学都没学过。”

于谦又指指自己，“我，一个财团领导，一个政要，你要我，说相声？？？”

郭小胖：来了，又来了。

“我不管你以前干什么的，来我这就得跟我好好说相声知道吗？否则我这几百号人就喝你这在吹的西北风吗？知道什么叫入乡随俗，人在屋檐下不得不低头吗？”

于谦：。

异世界

周天翻过来就是周一，郭德纲把他从被窝里抓出来，给他拾掇，嘱咐道：“好好干，别露馅儿知道吗，否则不一定多大麻烦。”

老谦儿懒散惯了，本来就不爱起早，还不爱穿西装……

“我能不穿西装吗？”

“那您要穿什么？”

“昨天运动装就挺好的啊……”

郭德纲：。

本世界

当后台孩子们乱糟糟的把他围起来的时候，他忽然着急要回去了。

那个世界的郭德纲不是没有徒弟，只是没有一个徒弟敢抬头和他说话，哦，岳云鹏除外。

他扫视了一下，没有岳云鹏，他心情忽然好点了，这小子老和自己对着干……

烧饼一记熊抱打断他的思路，“大爷！牛逼啊！这都敢承认！”

于谦被他吵的闹心，毕竟真实入乡随俗，他还是拿过手机仔细看了看。

这什么玩意？？？？

围观这东西？？？？

有伤风化简直！！还特么承认了！！还特么大大方方承认了！！！

还好在官场上练过，他笑了笑，“这有什么的，看你们大惊小怪那样。”

异世界

看见文件的老谦儿惊了，这也太大扯了，难怪这老狗这么拽……

因为被嘱咐过，他不敢真的做什么，就全都下发到秘书处了。

本世界

一场演出下来，竟然和以前别无二致。胖儿满意极了。

于谦其实在演出之前把他和这个世界的老谦儿合作的作品都听的差不多，以前学的东西也渐渐回脑子里，凭着超强的学习能力，硬是学了个七八分。

郭小胖有点惊，“您这进步速度有点过于快了……”

于谦捧着平板电脑和自己做的笔记，“你以为我到这个位子是吃饭吃上去的？”

郭小胖这回是真的好奇了，“为什么也突然转行了，也是因为相声不景气？”

他想起一句话，被政治耽误的相声演员。

于谦站的笔直，像是和他汇报，郭德纲拍了一下对面的桌面，“坐！”

于谦放下平板和笔记，想了一下，“我大概是受刺激了。”

郭小胖极认同：“你不正常！”

于谦无奈：“我一个青梅竹马……”

小胖比划一个停到手势，赶紧去拿了一袋瓜子儿。立志做一个合格的吃瓜群众。

“我们两家交好，我也一直很喜欢他。稍微长大一点，我喜欢上相声，家里边不同意，我很难受，也是他鼓励我，和我一起报的戏曲学院。”

“后来拜师，有我父亲从中作梗，没人愿意收我，也是他帮的我。”

小胖知道他说的谁，吃也吃不下去了。

“毕业之前选捧逗，他选的逗，我就选的捧”

小胖劝自己淡定，点点头，继续吃，“这不挺好。”

“后来他忽然出国了。”

一样嘛。

“出国出国呗，跟你从政有什么关系？”

于谦摇摇头，“我知道他出国有两个原因，一是因为钱，二就是因为……”说着于谦顿一下，看了一眼小胖，“还有就是因为那个世界的你。”

胖儿还自己打算盘，看来刘儿家有钱，也不如于谦家有钱，否则也不会一直这么把着，后来碰见比于谦更有钱的就跟人跑了，啧，该。

小胖听到被点名，忽然愣了，指着自己，“我？我招谁惹谁了？”

于谦沉沉的看着他，“这么多年的感情不是说放下就能放下的。”

小胖若无其事点头。

于谦绷直的后背忽然放松，“所以我就当个有钱人，争口气咯。”

小胖切一声，“可是看起来你那位竹马也没因为你有钱就回来了啊。”

于谦看着他，“不就是因为有你吗？”

“我？拜托，我又没绑着他，他愿意去哪我管得着吗？”

“那个世界的你跟你现在不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

“你还坦荡，那个你。。。”

“别吞吞吐吐的好吧。”

“你家里条件并不好，学艺术本来就烧钱，所以上学的时候我就看见你，看见你放学时候换着样的上不同的豪车。”

胖儿有点无语，“学校那么多人，你怎么就盯着我？”

于谦笑了一下，“没盯，你太出名了，整个学校的都认识你，你是这个系里最优秀的学生。”

“上豪车也不一定非要干什么了吧。。。”

于谦看他自己都说不下去的样子又笑了一下，“对，去看夜景。”

胖儿不敢保证那个人和自己的人品一样，所以不敢下结论，只好转移话题，“扯远了，我坐豪车，跟你有什么关系？”

“不止，我不知道你给三爹下了什么迷魂汤，顶着风言风语也要收你为徒。”

胖儿有点兴奋，“啊啊啊！果然又是先生！”

“我比你还费劲，临毕业也没有老师要我，他就是替我去求，后来还是石先生不畏权贵收了我。”

“谁想我刚拜完师，他就要走，我问他为什么，他说是为了钱和前途，我不相信。后来三爹说既然他走了，就把你安排给我。我不得不同意，因为这样可以给三爹力排众议收你找一个完美的理由，那就是做我搭档。”

说着于谦看看胖儿，沉沉的说：“他走了，你是最大受益者。”

胖儿无语，“你好自恋……”

于谦直起身子，把手臂拄在桌子上，“即使同意我说相声，家里也绝对不允许我和你这种身份的人做搭档，所以我们家，把你家凡是姓郭的族人，都安排了一个体面工作。”

胖儿惊了。

“后来我问他，去求证到底是不是因为你，他默认了。”

“一个靠别样手段上来的人，脏了相声这门艺术。”

胖儿的瓜再也吃不下去，“所以，你就因为这再也不说相声，专心赚钱了吗？”

于谦点点头。

胖儿的好奇心就像一个黑洞，可能是感同身受。“你不是讨厌我吗？那你为什么和我结婚？”

于谦挑眉，“我心里一直装着一个人，可是那个人结婚了，这么多年的感情一下子就空了，愤怒瞬间冲上大脑，所以，在我没脑子的情况下，娶了一个我最讨厌的人去气一个我根本气不到的人。”

“那怀孕……”

“我是家里长子长孙哎，到了这个年岁该有孩子了。”否则地位不稳。

胖儿并不知道隐婚的事，也不知道怀孕的代价有多大，更不知道眼前男人打算让他生完孩子就离婚，他只是傻傻的点头。

异世界

自从表明身份之后，老谦儿再没亲近过他，郭德纲也和他保持距离。

上完一天班差点累死，回家吃晚饭才算回魂。

老谦儿关心道，“你不上班的吗？用我陪你说相声，或者去小剧场看看吗？”

郭德纲愣了一下，“去小剧场看看吧，只是你要严肃些，别这么温柔，否则该露馅了。”

老谦儿沉吟片刻，“明天还是上班去吧，别在家等我了，这样多难受。”

郭德纲垂下眸，“不行，他说过，会丢脸。”

老谦儿惊了，“什么丢脸？上班丢脸还是说相声丢脸？”

“他说我不配上台，这样的话对相声都不好。”

老谦儿：“草？这是什么狗话？你不配他怎么和你搭档？他有病吧！”

郭德纲皱眉，“当时情况很复杂，大家都刚毕业，也都刚刚找好师父，可是他的竹马搭档突然出国了，所以先生把他分给了我，因为，实在没人愿意和我一起，只有我还没有搭档。”

“后来我才知道，是因为我他才走的……”

老谦儿云里雾里，“为什么因为你，你对他干什么了？”

郭德纲摇头，“不确定，可能是因为，有一天下午，我多看了于先生一眼，他忽然出现，问我是不是喜欢他，当时我还小，忽然被这么赤裸的挑破心思，实在不知道该怎么回答，然后他就了然的笑着走了，结果没多久他就出国了。”

于老谦儿一脸黑线，他应该请王菲来唱一首传奇，都特么因为多看一眼？

“你想多了，他不可能因为你才出国的，他肯定是为了奔前程啊，都是成年人了，因为这个就出国？你当他傻？”

郭德纲摇头，“我不知道，我是听于先生说的。”

于老谦儿惊了，“他有毒吧！你也是，这罪名你也认？”

“我认不认又怎么样呢，他本来就不喜欢我，也看不上我，即使不认，他又怎么会相信我，不相信他的竹马呢？”

本世界

于谦说完如释重负，他想了想，“和你说完，我觉得这场婚姻，对我们俩来说都是个折磨，我打算回去之后，和他离婚。”

胖儿一脸不相信。

于谦举起双手，“放过我也放过他嘛。”

胖儿总觉得哪里不对，但是又无从下手，只好作罢。

异世界

本来应该在胖儿家客房睡的于谦，一睁眼到了自己家床上。

他一下清醒过来，赶紧找镜子，啊还好还好，换过来了换过来了。

他看看时间，正好来得及上班，简单收拾收拾下了楼果然看见郭德纲在厨房准备早餐，看见他非但没像以前跟看见鬼似的，反而笑眯眯的迎过来，“今天怎么这么乖肯好好的穿西装？”

他惊诧的看着他，郭德纲看他的表情立刻也反应过来，吓的眼睛瞪的老大，僵在原地，脸色越来越白。

这个时候老谦儿才从楼下穿着睡衣大咧咧的走下来，显然是没太醒，“今天我可按时起床了啊……哎卧槽？！”

看着眼前诡异的一幕老谦儿也吓的爆了粗口。

下一秒老谦儿飞下楼按着他就是一顿打。于谦被他打的猝不及防，他写文书的，弄不过这个成天驯马驾鹰的，被打的一点还手之力都没。

郭德纲就在一边看着，等他被打的吐血了才轻轻说，“别打了，死了就是你的责任。”

老谦儿听音儿果然不再动手，只抓着他的衣服领子，“这儿不好说话，你跟我过来！”

被人这一顿打于谦脑子还有点乱，等被扔阁楼床上懵着。

老谦儿居高临下的看着他，于谦摇了摇脑袋，擦了擦嘴角的血，想起刚才郭德纲的笑，他讽刺道：“你这么生气干嘛？我不在的这几天他也伺候你了？”

老谦儿气的又给他一拳头，结结实实打在脸上，掐着他的脖子，“你凭什么这么说他？！”

于谦的牙上都粘血了，笑起来怪渗人的，“从上学时候就这样，你指望他现在改好了？”

老谦儿换了一遍打了一拳头，“事情你都不去查就轻信别人的话，你是傻逼吗？！他明明是去教书养活自己，他做错什么了？！”

于谦深深的看着他，“对与错，真与假，重要吗？”

这回老谦儿愣了。

“无论他做没做，事实是我娶了一个别人口中人尽可夫的婊……”没等那个字说出来老谦儿就又狠狠打了他一顿，打的他说不出话。

“你给我闭嘴，好好听着！”说着他播出了一个电话，开了免提。

声音再熟悉不过，是刘颖，“谦儿哥？”

老谦儿不废话，直问道：“当年你出国，跟郭德纲有没有关系？”

刘颖还是那套话：“您别想了，事情都过去了。”

“别特么废话！我问你，当年你出国跟郭德纲到底有没有关系？！不说实话，你就等着你爸破产的消息吧！”

这话说的生硬，那边果然转变态度了，老老实实道：“没有关系，我出国是因为我要和一个华裔结婚。我跟郭德纲，上学的时候只有过一次交集，我发现他偷看你，就问他是不是喜欢你，他不好意思，我就离开了，仅此而已。”

老谦儿气的乐了，“仅此而已？刘颖，你是真不怕你爸破产啊。”

那边是长时间的沉默，这边于谦也终于能坐起来。

老谦儿呼出一口气，“我给你提个醒儿，当年他的名声，是怎么败坏的。”

刘颖一惊，“你知道了？！”

“我要你自己原原本本的说，别跟我偷奸耍滑知道吗？”

刘颖的声音果然已经开始发颤，“我发现他喜欢你之后，很难受，很，恶心，他一个贫民窟出来的人，能上这个学校上学已经是祖上积德了，他竟然还敢对你有这种心思，我……”他喘了口气，“所以我让人放了关于他的流言，只是，只是没想到……”

老谦儿盯着在一边怀疑人生的于谦，“没想到什么？说！”

“没想到后来的局面开始控制不住，他们……”

刘颖在那边已经开始啜泣的说不下去，老谦儿红着眼睛替他说，“没想到他们不仅在背后议论他，还当着他的面辱骂他，后来还对他拳脚相加，各种欺凌，是不是？！”

刘颖只会嗯不会别的了。

于谦直大口喘气，喘到后来直往出咳血。这是真的，他相信老谦儿说的，因为郭德纲被欺负的时候他碰见过。他被一群子弟围在中间，有的打他，有的对着他打飞机。他碰见时会去救他，但是这些事他从不放在心上，也从来想过，这都是由他引起的。

老谦儿冷笑着问，“告诉我，之前为什么不肯和我说实话。”

那边像是被逼到墙角，忽然提高了音量，像是有了正当理由，“谁知道我走之后你就肯继承家业？！谁知道你被分给他做搭档？！怎么好事都被他赶上？！我这么多年都白守了！！”

老谦儿看着眼泪把脸上血都冲干净的于谦，冷笑道：“骗你的，等着你爹破产吧。”

那边的呼叫被老谦儿掐断了。

于谦捂着心口，一句话也说不出来。

老谦儿又起抓着他的衣领子，把他拖下楼。郭德纲乖乖坐在餐桌前，等他吃早餐。

老谦儿把一身血的于谦扔他面前，于谦试了好几次都没爬起来，雪白的地瓷砖都被他的动作染红了一片。过了好一会他终于能跪起来，他低着头，想说话，但是舌头被打破了，说出来也含含糊糊，一字一顿，他说，“对，不，起。”

郭德纲听清了，但脑子里净是之前在网上看的，什么跪地道歉求原谅是下次家暴的预警什么的。他看了眼老谦儿打破皮儿的手，“你过来我给你包一下。”

三个人都没再说话，两个坐着吃早餐，一个自闭式的跪在原地。

老谦儿给他夹菜，“昨天晚上没去上小园子，今天我陪你去吧，我也看看怎么样。”

郭德纲笑着点头，“好的呀，您有经验，也教教我。”

郭德纲去车库取车，老谦儿对还在呆呆跪着的于谦说，“别光跪着，记得准备离婚协议书。”

本世界

于老谦儿不在的第一天想他……

你快回来吧，抽烟喝酒我也不管了，至少人在也好啊……

异世界

老谦儿发现这个世界的岳云鹏和那个世界的有点不一样，只有他敢肆无忌惮的当着他的面对郭德纲嘘寒问暖。郭德纲碰上他，也终于染上了颜色，像了一个活生生的人。

老谦儿坐后台看着他低低的说，“我让家里那个傻子准备离婚协议了……”说着拿下巴指指岳云鹏，“准备和小徒弟去哪？”

郭德纲愣了一下，摇摇头，“不知道呢，走一步看一步。”

本来说离婚，郭德纲是不报希望的，可谁想于谦还真的准备离婚协议了。

老谦儿和郭德纲坐在于谦的对面，两个人认真的看着协议。

郭德纲看到有明显倾向的财产分割，他把协议推回去，“给家里安排工作已经足够了，这么些钱我也花不完，你自己留着吧。还是重新印一份吧。”

于谦的胳膊已经抬不起来，忍着疼往回推，“收，下，你，应得。”

郭德纲垂着眸，“你什么时候会懂，罢了，你要是非要用钱补偿我，那就把原来要受孕费用给我好了，那些也不少，也够我用了。”

于谦心下更难受，也只好赶紧答应。

只是他现在还不知道，愧疚和悔恨这东西，就像后反劲儿的白酒，又像戒不掉的毒品，伴随终身，如影随形。

本世界

那边正式离婚的第二天老谦儿就回来了，看着傲娇桃儿心下喜欢的要哭。胖儿看他那表情也红了眼睛，直打他，“你个挨千刀的还知道回来啊！我们这孤儿寡母，寡妇失业的！呜呜呜呜！”说着就扑进了他怀里。

异世界

郭德纲给徒弟和工作人员发了工资，就解散了在京的剧场。

即使如此他也一身轻松，眼睛都亮了起来。人都走的差不多，他美滋滋的喝口茶，也准备离开。

不知道从哪蹿出来的岳云鹏忽然拉住他的手腕，“师父问问我去干嘛吧。”

郭德纲见是他，笑眯眯的转过身问他，“你要干什么去呀。”

岳云鹏把他拉近，低下头抵着他的额头，“我要去天津开个茶馆，可是缺一个说书先生和一个老板娘。”

郭德纲搂上他的脖子，“说书先生我可以的，老板娘嘛……”

岳云鹏亲亲他的鼻梁，“考虑考虑兼职吧，这样我还少一笔开支。”

郭德纲笑的牙不见眼，哼一下，“奸商！”

end


End file.
